Panoramic video may be generated by stitching together video data captured by multiple cameras. However, relying on video data provided by multiple cameras to create a panoramic video presents some challenges. One of the unique challenges inherent in multiple camera video capture devices arises from unwanted camera movement. Unwanted camera movement results in a shaky video and resulting difficulty when encoding the video. This leads to the possibility of new technology enabling novel systems and techniques for generating, compressing, and/or encoding video captured by a camera.